desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Almighty Iyerre
Iyerre was a Sithe Omega Autarch of Light that fought in the Dawn War against the cultivators and later returned to fight again in the Dusk War. Overview Iyerre is described as a tall, balding, barefoot man with warm, gentle eyes, seemingly filled with love towards all living beings.His eyes were said to be absolutely mesmerizing, and those who saw him would feel the unconscious desire to submit to him. Iyerre was one of the two Sithe Omega Autarchs, the other being his master. However, as he was the second to emerge, his master became the Lord of Chaos while he remained an Autarch. Although his master granted him 30% of their Chaosverse to use, Iyerre wanted to become a Lord of Chaos as well and sought to conquer the weakest Chaosverse with only 7 Autarch-level beings to defend it: The Cultivator Chaosverse. Iyerre was also a skilled artificer, creating many dangerous weapons that the Sithe used in their invasions. History Iyerre fought in the Dawn War against the cultivator Autarchs but was forced to flee when he realised the Sithe were losing. He has been in hiding ever since and has devised a method to bring Sithe forces out of the Sithelands without the Autarchs realising. Iyerre developed new Sithe weaponry such as the Annihilation Hive while in hiding, and acted as commander of the Sithe, ruling even above Sithe Exalts. He first makes an appearance to save Exalt Bowenya by sending an Apocalypse class Servitor and opening a passage in space for Bowenya to escape. Later, he sends the Annihilation Hive to the cultivator Chaosverse in an attempt to weaken the Chaosverse Quintessence sufficiently for binding. When this failed, he initiated the Dusk War by commanding Sithe forces to begin the invasion. As the Dusk War progressed, Ji Ning is captured by one of the Sithe Temple formations but the formation proves too weak to destroy him. Eager to eliminate his biggest threat in the war, Iyerre heads to the battlefield himself. Upon arrival in the cultivator Chaosverse, he is suppressed by the Chaosverse itself due to being a true Sithe but retains power greater than the cultivator Autarchs, even after they were powered up by 30% after cultivating the Ten Chaos Seals. Iyerre required 82 days to reach Ji Ning's locaton, but on day 70, Ji Ning escaped. Enraged, Iyerre decides to hunt down the Autarchs one by one instead. Iyerre finds Autarch Mogg's true body and ambushes him but is unable to kill him as Mogg reveals the cultivator's secret weapon: The Golden Bridge of Freedom. This bridge was modelled after the Sithe's Daoguard Towers and raised Mogg's defensive capabilities sufficiently to ensure his escape. Even so, Mogg was astonished to find that Iyerre possessed a greater control over space than he did, and warned the other Autarchs of this dangerous new threat. Iyerre then deploys another new Sithe weapon: The Grassland World. This was a mobile world powered by its own Quintessence Core and thus allowed for the Sithe to disregard some of the suppression by the Chaosverse. Within this world, the Sithe were able to regain some of their power and easily overpower the Autarchs. In addition, Iyerre deployed three black warbeasts that were impervious to any damage the Autarchs tried to inflict. In desperation, the Autarchs and Ji Ning assembled the Sword Titan Formation, but under the onslaught of Iyerre and his beasts, the Sword Titan was destroyed. Autarch Mogg and Autarch Skyfeeder were slain by Iyerre, while his beasts slew Autarch Stonerule and Autarch Titanos. As his beasts approached to kill Autarch Bolin and Autarch Ekong, Ji Ning awoke to the power of Oblivion and was able to drive them off. In panic, Iyerre fled back to the Sithe Chaosverse to request aid from his master. Though he was denied reinforcements, Iyerre was granted a protective talisman known as the Stele of Mountains and Rivers which was able to allow him to ignite his Truesoul to unleash a devastating attack, though the backlash would be severe. With renewed confidence, Iyerre heads back to the cultivator Chaosverse. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him, Ji Ning had already attained comprehension of Creation and ascended to a Lord of Chaos. Ji Ning realises that although Lords of Chaos are able to revive even those with dispersed Truesouls, they are unable to revive those with Omega Daos that they do not grasp. Thus, Ji Ning easily overpowers Iyerre before he has a chance to activate his talisman and Iyerre's Truesoul is absorbed into the cultivator Chaosverse's Quintessence due to Ji Ning's power of Oblivion. According to Ji Ning, Iyerre's Truesoul contained power equivalent to 100 Autarchs and Iyerre's master would not be able to revive him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters